


Room 369

by PeopleDoGoBothWays



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Broadway RPF
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Celebrity Crush, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleDoGoBothWays/pseuds/PeopleDoGoBothWays
Summary: Alex Brightman x Female Reader. Why? Just cause. I'm sorry y'all.
Relationships: Alex Brightman/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Room 369

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last year!

You met Alex at the stage door. You were still on a high from watching his performance, and when you saw him, so close, so real, you started to tremble. Keep it cool, you told yourself, as Alex got closer and closer to you.

"Wow" he intoned, staring just long enough for you to wonder whether it actually happened. Alex flashed his charming smile, and you melted inwardly while trying to smile back naturally. "Thanks so much for coming" he told you, reaching for your hand. You couldn't help but gasp when he touched you. Alex stepped closer to you. "What's your name?"

His chocolate brown eyes were so mesmerizing,you were scared to even blink. "[Your name]" you breathed, squeezing his hand just a little. This was longer than a handshake now- you were still touching.

"[Your name]. You look amazing" Alex remarked, scanning your striped ensemble. "Spin around for me, let's see the outfit." He lifted your hand up, and you twirled, feeling his eyes raking across your body. You had to be imagining this, right? 

"Nice" he smirked. You held up my phone. "Can I have a picture, please?"

Alex winked at you, and you nearly fell over. "Of course." You took a selfie, his arm around your shoulders. 

He glanced at the fans who were waiting near you. Then, he touched your hand again, so gently, and you realized he was giving you something. A card...key?! You grasped it, and when you looked back up, Alex was already moving towards the next group of fans. His eyes flickered over to yours one last time, and then he turned his attention to signing more autographs.

  
  


You walked away and turned a corner before stared at the card key in your hands. Michelangelo Hotel. There was a small piece of paper on top of it. Room 369. 

  
  


Later that night...

You knocked softly on the door. Alex opened it, wearing a soft gray t-shirt and boxer shorts. He pulled you inside, closed the door, and pushed you against it with his thick, strong body. Alex kissed you roughly, licking into your eager mouth and groaning. "I was afraid you weren't coming" he panted. You could feel his heartbeat speeding up against your own chest, the hardness of his back muscles under your fingers, and another hardness pressing between your spread legs. You could only moan in response, kissing him again as he grabbed your ass and growled into your mouth.

"Fuck" he hissed, burying his face into your neck. "Can I eat your pussy?" he whispered, sucking on a spot behind your ear that made you grind against him.

"Yes daddy", you whined. You took his hand and pulled him to the bed. Alex knelt on the floor in front of you and took off your shoes and socks. He ran his hands up your striped leggings and stopped to rub your cunt through the fabric.

"You like that, baby?" he rasped in his Beetlejuice voice. You moaned. "Oh god, yes, do the voice."

Alex chuckled darkly. "That get you hot?" he pulled off your leggings and rubbed you again through your black lace panties. "You wanna get fucked by a demon, you dirty girl?" he growled into your ear.

"Yes, please daddy", you repeated. You peeled off your shirt, revealing your black lace bra. "Take this off", you insisted, pulling at his t-shirt. 

"Yeah, let's all get naked" he quoted from the musical. You giggled as he pulled the t-shirt off, revealing his broad, hairy chest. You rubbed your hands over his thick shoulders, stroked the hair on his pecs. "You're so fucking hot" you admitted. 

"God damn" Alex rasped, climbing up to sit on the bed. "You're fucking unreal, babe." He kissed you again, hungrily, your tongues battling together and his big hands reaching into your bra to fondle your breasts. Alex's fingers rubbed your nipples to hardness as he sucked at your neck. You bit at the irresistible flesh of his shoulders as your pussy throbbed and dripped inside your panties.

Alex unhooked your bra, then moved his hands to your waist and flipped you over, so that your ass was facing him. "Fuck, you have a fat ass" he hissed, slapping at one round cheek. You moaned and wiggled your butt. "More please, Daddy."

You heard Alex shift on the bed to face you better. He slapped your ass again, harder this time, over and over. You whined in pleasure every time, and Alex's growls became increasingly desperate. He leaned his face towards the reddened flesh and bit you, making your pussy gush. Alex grabbed the waistband of your thong and pulled it down forcefully. You shook it off your leg, and spread yourself open for him. He gasped and ran a thick finger through your pussy folds. 

"Oh, baby. Look at that fucking sweet cunt. You're soaking." You heard him lick his finger, and then his face was against your ass, his hands spreading the cheeks and his tongue teasing your pink pussy lips.

You cried out in frustration. "Please, Daddy!"

Alex buried his face in your sopping wet cunt, his rough beard rubbing deliciously against your skin. "Yes, baby girl. God, you taste like candy." His hands grabbed your hips and flipped you again, and he pulled back to inspect you from the front.

"Fat pussy too" Alex commented, squeezing it. He dragged his finger through the wetness running from your tight hole, up to flick your hard, eager clit. "I'm gonna fucking destroy you, sweetheart."

You grasped the back of his head and pushed his face where you wanted it. Alex held your ass cheeks in an iron grip as he sucked your clit. You squealed in pleasure and bucked against his stubbled face. Just as you were getting close to release, Alex's tongue licked at your entrance and tried to slide in, but didn't make it very far.

"So tight" he growled into your pussy. "Gonna rip you open." 

"Please", you whined, your hands tangled in his dense, messy hair. Alex rubbed at your hole with his finger and began to press it in at an achingly slow pace.

You sat up and grabbed at the impossible bulge in his boxers. "Let me suck on it, Daddy."

He shuddered as you freed his dick. You pulled his boxers off and couldn't believe what you had gotten yourself into. His cock was at least ten inches long, unbelievably thick and covered in veins like rope, with a swollen, leaking head. 

You pushed Alex down to lay on the bed and lay at his crotch, spreading your legs open near his face. At the first touch of his fingers to your tight hole, you held his massive dick and licked it all over. You rubbed it over your pouty lips and hummed in satisfaction. "Fuck" you heard him gasp, his finger stuttering in its mission to open your pussy up. You took Alex's monster into your mouth and sucked, hollowing your cheeks. You kept sinking down further, as his finger sunk deeper into you. When you felt him press against your G-spot, you let his cock slide into your throat and swallowed.

"God fucking dammit, baby! Jesus!" Alex shouted as you hummed around him. He tried to push you off, but you dragged his cock out slowly, listening to him whine.

He pushed you down on the bed and climbed over you, pinning your body in place.

"You are so fucking sexy" he growled into your ear. "I'm going to break you in half." You could feel his huge dick rubbing against your soaked cunt, his beard on your neck, his chest hair against your nipples. 

"Now, Daddy", you begged. "I need you to fill me up now, please. Stretch out my little pussy with that monster."

Alex grinned like a real demon, and held his cock, dragging it through your juices, bumping it against your clit, making you whine in frustration.

Finally, he shoved it inside you in one quick stroke, making you scream and tears prick your eyes. "Yes" you sobbed. "Destroy my cunt now, daddy."

"Yes baby, so fucking tight" Alex hissed. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the head of his cock inside you, then slammed back in at lightning speed, stretching you further and hitting your g-spot with bruising force. You screamed as he thrust into you rapidly, growling like he really was supernatural, making your pussy gush all over his huge monster cock.


End file.
